Deidara
Deidara (デイダラ, Deidara) - jeden z najsilniejszych członków Akatsuki. Pochodzi z Iwagakure. Były partner Sasoriego i Tobiego. Specjalista od materiałów wybuchowych. Uznawany za terrorystę. Zginął wysadzając się podczas walki z Sasuke. Umiejętności thumb|left|Jedna z umiejętności Deidary Deidara był bardzo inteligentnym shinobim, za pomocą sztuczek odwracał uwagę przeciwników, aby przygotować swoje bomby np. w walce z Gaarą dodając swojej gliny do piasku Kazekage, kiedy ten zniszczył mu rękę. Jest specjalistą w walce na dłuższy dystans, był słabszy w walce wręcz, ale na tyle wykwalifikowany aby móc uciec Drużynie Guya pomimo utraty obydwu rąk. Jego umiejętności były szeroko znane w Akatsuki a lider, Pain otwarcie przyznał, że jego strata była poważnym ciosem dla grupy. Historia thumb|left|Deidara złapany w genjutsu Itachiego Shinobi, o którego płeć trwała zażarta debata. Jego długie, lśniące blond włosy, malowniczo zasłaniające mu twarz, jak i kobiece rysy twarzy, myliły wielu czytelników. Deidara jest jednak mężczyzną, jednym z członków Akatsuki, uwielbianym przez fanów (szczególnie fanki) na całym świecie. Jeden z dwóch artystów w swojej organizacji. Partner Sasoriego, z którym, mimo całego szacunku jakim go darzył, ciągle się sprzeczał. Miał własną wizję sztuki, która polegała na eksplozji. Dzięki swojej specjalnej technice, którą tworzyły usta z językiem umieszczone w jego dłoniach, mógł tworzyć eksplodujące „robaczki”, które całkowicie kontrolował. Zazwyczaj używał ataków zwanych, C-1, które miały siłę ręcznego granatu. Kolejny zarys sztuki, C-2 przypominał smoka, i był o wiele skuteczniejszy, a najsilniejsza forma, C-0, technika samobójcza, niszczyła wszystko w promieniu wielu kilometrów. Porwanie Gaary thumb|left|Deidara i Sasori przychodzą do Suny Deidara wstąpił do Akatsuki w młodym wieku, kiedy jego specyficzne metody walki, spowodowały wygnanie go z wioski i zainteresowanie ze strony Akatsuki. Organizacja wysłała w celu jego skaperowania trzech innych shinobi, Sasoriego, Itachiego Uchihę i Kisame Hoshigakiego, którzy niezbyt przypadli młodemu artyście do gustu. Blondyn jednak został pokonany przez Itachiego i jego Sharingana, i został wcielony do Akatsuki, ale od tego czasu zakiełkowało w nim pragnienie pokonanie za wszelką cenę oczu klanu Uchiha. Po przyjściu do organizacji został partnerem Sasoriego. Razem zaatakowali Wioskę Piasku, i Deidara złapał wówczas swojego pierwszegothumb|Deidara vs Gaara Jinchūriki, którym był Gaara. Wioska Liścia przysłała jednak posiłki, które miały odbić Gaarę, a walka skończyła się śmiercią Sasoriego i porażką jego partnera. Ocalały członek brzasku stracił rękę w walce z Kakashim Hatake, a także otrzymał silny cios wymierzony przez Naruto. Po mimo wszystko udanej akcji złapania Bijū, Deidara otrzymał nowego partnera, Tobiego. Ich relacje były bardzo trudne, gdyż niezdarność, ślamazarność i złośliwe uwagi doprowadzały shinobi z Iwagakure do wściekłości. Mimo to, nowy partner zwracał się do Deidary z szacunkiem, a ich misja złapania jednego z Bijū zakończyła się powodzeniem.thumb|left|Deidara Zemsta Sasuke Po zapieczętowaniu Czteroogoniastego, Deidara dowiedział się, ze Naruto i ośmioosobowa drużyna poszukują Itachiego i Sasuke. Kiedy wspomniany został Naruto, Deidara otwarcie stwierdził, że chowa do niego urazę, ponieważ uderzył go on w twarz i nie szanuje jego sztuki. Deidara usłyszał również o śmierci byłego członka Akatsuki, Orochimaru. Jako, że blondyn chciał zabić Orochimaru własnoręcznie, razem z Tobim zaczął poszukiwania zabójcy wężowego człowieka - Sasuke, będącego młodszym bratem znienawidzonego Itachiego. Blondyn szybko odnalazł cel. Deidara spróbował zaatakować Sasuke bombą z powietrza, lecz ten osłonił się wężami jak tarczą. Tobi także spróbował zaatakować, lecz przestraszył się Sasuke i, zaraz po cieciu przez niego mieczem, uciekł. Deidara powiedział Tobiemu, aby przytrzymał chwilę Sasuke, a on przetestuje na nim pchły C1. Gdy tak się stało, Uchiha posłużył się iglicami Chidori do zatrzymania bomb. Skoczył wthumb|Smok z gliny Deidarytedy za Deidarę, który użył bomby do nabrania dystansu, lecz czarnowłosemu udało się uniknąć ataku. Dochodząc do wniosku, że umiejętności Sasuke są bardzo dobre, Deidara używa C2 i przywołuje glinianego smoka, który staje się jego partnerem. Smok wypluł wiele min lądowych, na których widok Tobi stwierdził, że zamierzają zrobić "to". Sasuke zaatakował włócznią Chidori, jednakże blondyn wzbił się w powietrze i był poza zasięgiem młodego członka klanu Uchiha. Podczas gdy Sasuke był zajęty Deidarą, Tobi posługując się technikami żywiołu ziemi, zasadził miny podziemne na całym polu walki pod ziemią. Deidara wysłał kolejną bombę C2 za Sasuke, który aktywował poziom drugi Przeklętej Pieczęci w celu zablokowania owej bomby. Niestety, kosztowało go to utratę jednego skrzydła. Uchiha rzucił dwa olbrzymie Shurikeny w kierunku Deidary, lecz ten uniknął ich. Jak się okazało, do Shurikenów przypięte były druty, których odpowiednie pociąganie przybło ramiona Deidary do smoka. Wykorzystując okazję, Sasuke wyskakuje wysoko w górę wykorzystując zbity w ziemię miecz i odcina skrzydło smokowi posługując się Chidori. Deidara razem z glinianym smokiem spadają na ziemię i detonują podziemne miny. W czasie wyrównanej walki, w której blondyn pokazał wszystkie swoje umiejętności, jak C4, C3, C2 i C1. Mimo wszystko nie udało mu się osiągnąć przewagi, więc wykorzystał swoją ostateczną technikę thumb|left|Ostateczny, zarazem samobójczy atak Deidary C0 C0, wysadzając samego siebie. Jego technika okazała się jednak niewystarczająca, bowiem jego oponent przeżył, w ostatniej chwili przywołując wielkiego węża Mandę, który osłonił go własnym ciałem i przyjął uderzenie wybuchu członka Akatsuki. Po jego śmierci organizacja była niezadowolona ze straty dobrego członka, jednak ciągle nie znaleziono nikogo, kto by go zastąpił. Czwarta Wielka Wojna Shinobi thumb|Deidara przyzwany przez Kabuto thumb|left|Sai atakuje Deidarę i Sasoriego.Gdy Kabuto pojawił się w kryjówce Akatsuki i spotkał Madare zaczął z nim rozmowę na temat przyłączenia się do Akatsuki, jako dowód swoich umiejętności, które otrzymał dzięki genom Orochimaru za pomocą Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei przyzwał nieżyjących najpotężniejszych członków Akatsuki: Deidarę, Itachiego, Sasoriego, Nagato i Kakuzu. Deidara więc stanie się marionetką bez wolnej woli w rękach Kabuto oraz Madary. Potem razem z Kabuto wyrusza na żółwią wyspę, gdzie odbywa walkę z Tsuchikage. Walka została nierozstrzygnięta, bo Kabuto odwołał Deidarę. Następnie razem z Sasorim, bratem Saia i nieznanym ninja stworzył grupę zasadzkową. Napotkają grupę o tej samej nazwie. Ostatecznie razem z Sasorim został schwytany (brat Saia znikł, zaś shinobi mgły poszedł szukać pomocy). Cytaty *''"Sztuka jest eksplozją!"'' *''"Spójrzcie na tych głupców. Oni nie mają pojęcia czym jest sztuka. Musisz czuć sztukę. I prawdziwa sztuka...jest wybuchem!"'' *''(O Sasuke) "Zabił Orochimaru przez geny Uchiha ! Szczeniak wykorzystuje dziedzictwo do własnych celów ! "'' *''"Trzeba przyznać, że tę osadę projektował ktoś z artystycznym zacięciem. Tym bardziej zasługuje na zniszczenie, yhm"'' *''(do Ōnokiego) "Zamknij się ! Ja przynajmniej zabiłem Sasuke Uchiha, a ty będziesz kolejny worze zmarszczek !"'' *''"Chyba nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z wagi mego artyzmu! ninjutsu, którym władam stanowi wysublimowaną kwintesencję sztuki!"'' *''"Moje dzieła są idealne, nic i nikt ich nie przewyższy! Jestem lepszy! Nie mogę przegrać! Nie z kimś takim..."'' *''"Nie do wiary, Sasoriego załatwiły małolata i babuleńka?! I gdzie to całe Wieczne Piękno, gdy się zdycha jak pies? Za bardzo w siebie wierzył, a jego słaby punkt był widoczny jak na dłoni... yhm, ale z drugiej strony był to koniec godny artysty."'' *''"Proszę zrozumieć, artysta potrzebuje bodźców. W przeciwnym wypadku jego zmysły tracą swoją wrażliwość."'' *''"Podziwiam pana jako twórcę, którym i ja jestem, ale uważam, że sztuka powinna być ulotna, podobnie jak piękno... yhm."'' *''"Zwykły pętak, któremu się poszczęściło, wszystko to zasługa genów, nic więcej!"'' *''"Choć byś nie wiem jak zaciekle się bronił - zdmuchnę cię, niczym świeczkę, yhm!"'' *"Tobi: - Pora by zakosztował potęgi Deidarowego Pop-artu! Deidara: - Pop umarł! Ja reprezentuję Super-flat... Yhm!" *"Zamknij się w końcu Tobi" '' *( o omdlałym Tobim podczas walki z Sasuke) " Yhm. O jednego mniej "'' *''"Możesz już szczękać ze strachu zębami! Wyj z podziwu! Pozbądź nadziei! Zalej łzami! Oto ma sztuka... Eksplozja!"'' *''(Manga / przywołany, o Sasorim)" Ja mam być z nim nadal w grupie? Jest Czwarta Wielka wojna Shinobi a jak znajdą słaby punkt Sasoriego czyli ten kawałek mięsa na klacie to nas załatwią !'' Sasori: '''Deidara ? Chcesz umrzeć ? ''Deidara: 'Ja i tak już nie żyję . Obaj jesteśmy martwi... (Do Tobiego gdy nazwal jego "bomby" podróbką) "Zabiję Cię!" Ciekawostki *Deidara zajął 3 miejsce w jednym z oficjalnych sondaży najpopularniejsze postaci, krótko po debiucie, o jeden stopień wyżej Naruto. Zajął także najwyższe miejsce, od każdego członka Akatsuki (choć, gdy ankieta była przeprowadzana, tylko połowa członków Akatsuki została oficjalnie wprowadzona). *Nie wiedząc tego, jego drugi partner, Tobi, ma Kekkei Genkai, którego nienawidził Sharingan. *Deidara był najwyraźniej bardzo ciekaw, co kryje się za maską Tobiego, wtedy, gdy przestał jeść dango podczas wątku Trój-Ogoniastego, zaczął się napinać, gdy Tobi zaczął ściągać maskę do jedzenia. *Słowy Deidary katsu (喝), którego używa, by zdetonować jego bomby, jest używane w Buddyzmie Zen, by karcić praktykantów. *Według Trzeciego Databooka: **Deidara ukończył 82 oficjalne misje, w sumie: 4 rangi D, 27 rangi C, 35 rangi B, 13 rangi A, 3 rangi S. **Hobbym Deidary jest eksperymentowanie z eksplozjami. **Deidara chciałby walczyć z Itachim Uchiha. **Ulubionym jedzeniem Deidary było bakudan, gra słów na temat rzeczywistej żywności (jajka w surimi) i bobmy w japońskim znaczeniu tego słowa. **Najmniej ulubioną potrawą Deidary był mieszany ryż/pilaw. **Ulubionym słowem Deidary było "Sztuka jest Eksplozją!" (芸術は爆発だ, Geijutsu wa Bakuhatsu da). *Tobi skomentował Deidarę, że kiedyś zginie od eksplozji, podczas gdy Sasori stwierdził, że umrze w młodym wieku. Obydwóch miało rację: Deidara później zniszczył sam siebie, tworząc ogromną eksplozję, ostatnią próbę zabicia Sasuke. *Odnosił się do swojego poprzedniego partnera Sasori jako Mistrza Sasoriego (サソリの旦那, Sasori no Danna; Angielska TV "Sasori, mój człowieku"), ale Sasori był nie tylko jedyną osobą nazywaną z tym tytułem: w Naruto: Shippūden epizodzie 18 i w omake'u dla tego epizodu, Deidara odniósł się również do Kisame jako "Kisame no Danna". Kategoria:Missing-nin Kategoria:Akatsuki Kategoria:Bohaterowie Naruto Kategoria:Shinobi Skały